Outriders
The Outriders '''are one of the First Founding Legions of Space Marine. They originally served as the Imperium's XIX Space Marine Legion during the Unification Wars and the Great Crusade. And for some time before the return of their Primarch, they were known as the "Blaze Guardians." Their homeworld is the Feudal World of Sera. The legion with the most relaxed atmosphere, the 19th legion specialise in swift and naturally flowing warfare that is both beautiful to observe at work but deadly to recieve, striking at rapid pace. Led by the ever curious and often immersed Varkas Almahraqa, the legion side with chaos and eventually lose chunks of their legion to khorne and Slaanesh, leaving Varkas and his remaining legion to become avid collectors of all curiosities and cultures as they carve bloody paths across the galaxy. Legion History Unification Wars yup Varkas Almahraqa Pretty cool dude Coming of the Emperor Though the loss of the Primarchs was a bitter blow, the Emperor was not dismayed for long. The Primarchs themselves could not be recreated, but their genetic records remained, and from these the Emperor created the mighty Space Marine Legions -- the armies He had always intended His Primarchs to lead. It was at the head of the Space Marine Legions that the Emperor began His Great Crusade in earnest. Setting out from Terra, the Emperor led the Space Marines on a glorious campaign that sought to restore Mankind to greatness. No foe could withstand the onslaught of the Great Crusade. Despots, aliens and Daemons all fell to the relentless advance of the Space Marine Legions, worlds previously enslaved and terrorised flocking willingly to the banner of the nascent Imperium. It was in the course of the Great Crusade that the lost Primarchs were at last reunited with their Emperor, taking up their rightful places as the masters of the Space Marine Legions. In search of his lost children, the Emperor's psychic powers lead him to the Desert World of Sera. Upon visiting the planet's capital city, he is pleased to see that it had flourished as a hive of culture, fine arts and masterful crafts under the young Primarch's leadership. The Emperor publically reveals himself to Varkas and as a test of ability, he challenges Varkas to a duel. Varkas displays masterful swordsmanship and as their swords clash with one another they hold a strongly intellectual conversation. The two conclude the duel to be something that need not be settled. Varkas swore fealty and kneeled before his father as he accepts his place as Primarch of the XIXth Legion. Great Crusade During the course of the Great Crusade the lost Primarchs were at last reunited with their Emperor, taking up their rightful places as the masters of the Space Marine Legions. No mere warriors were the Primarchs -- they were also shrewd and canny leaders of men, under whose command the righteous might of the Space Marine Legions increased a hundredfold. So it was that the Great Crusade surged onwards as never before. New battlefronts opened up under the Primarchs' direction and worlds were reclaimed by the thousand. Notable Campaigns * '''823.M30 - The Outriders legion's 1st cohort under the newly appointed command of their primarch, Varkas Almahraqa, arrive to relieve elements of the 8th legion and the 2081st Terran siege brigade. The primarch's methods of fast, fluid troop movements was poorly suited to the legion's usual tactics of fast moving weapon platforms but despite their shortcomings the tide is successfully turned. * 835.M30 - Primarch Varkas summons the Sigillite and an envoy of Custodes to the Hive World of Madrem along with Lady Celestia and a force of Celestial Legionnaires. The party find a vast planetary spanning organisation ruling over the world by the use of a chemically engineered fear toxin. Seeking an audience with the Organisation's leader, they discover their brother, Primarch of the 8th legion by the name of Visar Taril. Visar was swiftly returned to Terra to meet with The Emperor and his Legion The Pacifiers. * 851.M30 - The Primarch's of the 8th,17th and 19th legions are called to help in the extermination of a Dark Eldar warfleet who's scale is never seen again in the materium realm. The primarchs discover one world in the sector, Nirulir, that had been resisting the Eldar's raids for decades, populated by a race of abumans that call themselves The Dvergr. The Dvergyr utilised a technologically advanced form of warp infused smithing to create powerful weapons and armor. The Primarchs are then shocked to discover that the Dvergr had been taught this technology by their father, Durin, a powerful warrior and unimaginably wise king who lay resting beneath their greatest bastion, Teramere.Despite Visar dismissing the tale as an outrageous fiction, the Primarchs journeyed below, shocked to find their brother entombed in stasis. Upon reawakening him, Durin denies the requests from the other primarchs to leave for terra and demands that the Emperor meet him personally on Nirulir. This is the one and only recorded instance of The Emperor accepting summons from one of his children upon his discovery, the reasoning on why The Emperor accepted the request is still debated to this day. * 863.M30 - The 8th and 19th legions answer the call for the defence of the fortress world of Atalanta, one of the lynchpins of the defences in the Akkora Sector. Both Visar and Varkas of the Nightriders and Outriders respectively join the fray, leading the two to form an uneasy brotherhood. Both brothers frowning on the ways of the other but respecting the strength it grants them. The conflict Rages for half a Solar Decade as the legions stave off hordes of orks in their millions. * 872.M30 - A Vast warfeet containing thousands of frigates and warships are spotted on a path to stage a brutal assault on the Olympia System, home to the homeworld of Primarch Celestia of the 17th legion. In response to this, the Nightriders, Celestial legion and Outriders rally to the system and after a week of void warfare, Celestia leads a force of Celestial Legionnaires aboard the enemy flagship, a vast vessel even by imperial standards. While the Imperium leads a stubborn defence, it is the manoeuvrability of the Outriders fleet that ultimately costs the 17th legion the most. While attempting to bait the pirates into an unfavourable position, Varkas' flagship Shrouded Scimitar is able to skilfully avoid a high yield energy weapons volley from the pirate flagship. While the weapons cause minimal damage to the fleets in orbit, Olympia's atmosphere is damaged beyond definite repair, causing countless millennia's worth of atmospheric and later environmental damage. The enemy commander is discovered to be none other than the 6th Primarch, a highly capable void warfare commander known as Odin. After brief and brutal combat with Celestia that resulted in the loss of the 6th Primarch's Left Eye and Right hand, Odin finally gave the order for his fleet to stand down and submit to Imperial custody. By that point the Emperor's own fleet had also responded to the battle and Odin was taken to Terra with his Gene Father to face his gene sons for his crime. * 884.M30 - The Vendrelac Wars come to an end with the Signas Sector turned to a sector of ruin and rubble, the 1st Legion personally offer their forces to safeguard any and all colonisation fleets within the sector until such a time comes that they are no longer needed. Heizo holds himself responsible for his failure to bring the Vendrelac to the table.The Emperor Gathers together Heizo, Celestia and Varkas and has the Primarchs watch over the Legionnaires of the 2nd legion who have now been thrown completely off balance by the loss of their ability to wage the same strategically masterful battles they once did. The Emperor concludes a failed genetic condition has made itself present within the legion's gene seed but suprisingly remains with the belief that the legion itself is of vital importance to the Imperium, trusting that the recovery of their primarch will assist in the correction of the flaw. The 2nd Legion are now only allowed a recruitment capacity of 1,000 new astartes per year until the matter is resolved. By now the legion stood at some 30,000 strong after their horrific defeats. * 910.M30 - The 2nd's legion re-emerge, reorganised after several decades of brutal defeats, heavy losses and vigilant planning under the watchful eyes of Heizo, Celestia and Varkas. The 2nd and 20th legions had been temporarily deployed in tandem in the hopes the supporting nature of the Sentinels would blend nicely with the 2nd's newfound bloodlust by acting as their command staff. It was decided in secret that small portions of gene seed from the remaining 19 legions would be covertly donated to the 2nd legion and the warriors that came from such donations would govern the legion, serving as commanders, officers and other roles that would require a calm and level head. After nearly 30 years of gradual reform, the Legion set out to the stars once again at 17,000 strong. Their Title of White Kings now an ironic knife in the back of the legion as they would never carry the same strategic minds they once did. * 921.M30 - The 12th legion complete their work on the Arcology world of Converging Paths, a vast magnificent network of architecturally brilliant spires and skyscrapers mixed in with starports, freight yards, trading hubs and market districts. Enkonan declared the planet "The unrivalled center of commerce and trade in Segmentum Ultima". An excited Primarch Varkas spends roughly a month on the world admiring and searching the many hundreds of market floors for new trinkets, devices and cultural items, regularly returning to converging paths when near to the system. * 959.M30 - Xilthea and 3 Battle wings of her Shadow angels work alongside Primarchs Varkas and Primarch Ferran with their respective legions in the conquest of the heavily defended Eldar Exodite world. The campaign is a slog to be optimistic and it takes nothing short of Ferran burning back miles of the dense enemy held jungles to allow the Legions the breathing room they need to advance safely. Xilthea and Varkas both leading swift and surgical strikes on the Exodite Eldar while Ferran supports his siblings by establishing solid frontlines and providing supporting artillery and jungle clearing weapons. The Conquest ends within the year. While cold, Xilthea comes to respect Varkas' methods of attack. She also spots rare 'Caring' moments inbetween the blunt and Utilitarian front that Ferran projects constantly. Varkas and Ferran remain wary of the Avenging Angel, but extend the invitation for more joint crusades in the future. Legion Organization Specialist Ranks & Formation * Jackals - Elite Cadre Legion Command Hierarchy Varkas Almahraqa was the complete master of his Legion. Outriders Librarians Like their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Outriders also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. Legion Recruitment Aspirant Trials Legion Combat Doctrine The Outriders specialize in guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines, using precisely coordinated attacks and refraining from frontal attacks or protracted attrition warfare. The Legion uses rapid maneuver engagements consisting of Assault Marines, Land Speeders and Assault Bikes aimed at harassment, sabotage and destruction of key targets over the direct engagement of enemy forces at large. Outriders Tactical Squads are usually deployed using Thunderhawk insertions, supported by Drop Pod-deployed Dreadnoughts. The Outriders also rely heavily on their Scout Marine elements, who operate without support for unusually extended amounts of time, even by Space Marine standards. The Legion almost always combines small unit tactics with its preference for covert, behind-enemy-lines operations. Legion Beliefs Full belief in the Primarch Legion Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Insert Name Here The Astartes of the Outriders are descended from the Primarch, Varkas Almahraqa. This breed of Astartes is free from any known mutations, reproduces stably, and produces the full range of Space Marine organ implants. They are however, prone to the gene-flaw and curse of * Level 1 (Insert Name Here) - * Level 2 (Insert Name Here) - * Level 3 (Insert Name Here) - Notable Outriders * Varkas Almahraqa - * Maxis Malithol - Legion Relics * Seran Power Sword - Legion Fleet Gloriana Legion Appearance Legion Colour Colors are Colors Legion Badge The Outriders' Legion badge is a clenched fist grabbing a lightning bolt. Category:O Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Legions Category:Outriders Category:Imperium Category:Chaos